Counting The Days
by BreeZombiee
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles featuring Kurt with whoever I can think of including; Jeremiah, Jesse, Wes, Santana and Brittany.
1. Jeremiah

**These are just going to be a bunch of unrelated drabbles that will pop up whenever and wherever I feel them to. They're pretty short and will pretty much have Kurt paired up with whoever strikes the mood. I want to try to do one every single day. I hope you all enjoy them! -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

There was something about watching a boy so lost and broken just standing there in the middle of his work place. He had seen him before, once or twice, walking past Gap without a second glance. But he was a little shocked the first time he had actually set foot in the place. Of course he was even more than shocked when the rest of the uniform clad boys made their way out and Blaine, sweet naïve Blaine, sang to him.

But he found his eyes seeking out someone other than the curly haired teen. He was searching for blue green eyes and brunette hair with pale, porcelain skin.

He found what he wanted, the eyes he had searched for filled with tears. His porcelain skin was almost white as snow. The boy was frozen and looked as though his world had just come crashing down.

When the song ended and he had seen everything, he knew that he had to break it off with Blaine. Sure, he liked the kid, and maybe he would have even considered dating him.

But he had seen the look on the porcelain boys face, and there was no way that he could be held responsible for bringing such hurt to those eyes. So he made up a lie, he faked the anger and faked everything for a boy he'd never even known.

And to see the small smile on the nameless boy's face was worth the fact that he just quit his job.


	2. Brittany

Kurt picked up his phone slowly, unsure of who was calling him at two thirty in the morning. He yawned and rolled over, careful not to fall off the twin bed provided at Dalton.

"Hello?" he murmured, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Kurtie?" a small voice whispered, and the boy immediately sat up, waking up in seconds.

"Britt?"

"I'm scared Kurtie." The girl whispered.

Kurt's heart almost broke as he clutched the phone tight. "What happened honey?"

"I had a nightmare that you were leaving us for that wizard school, but you weren't ever going to come back! You were going to leave me all alone and I wouldn't have anyone to hold hands with and get makeovers from and help me remember my locker combination. You're coming back, right Kurtie? You're not leaving me?"

The countertenor's breath hitched in his throat as he looked around the empty room of his Dalton dormitory.

Something in Brittany's words struck something, because all he could think about was how he didn't belong here, and that Britt wouldn't be so scared if he didn't have to leave. He sighed softly, but a smiled was playing on his lips.

"Don't worry, Britt." He whispered softly. "I'm coming home soon."

A contented sigh came from the other line. "Promise Dolphin?" she whispered.

Kurt smiled softly, nodding his head to himself before answering.

"I promise, Princess."


	3. David

"David, I swear to Gucci if you do not stop poking me, I will castrate you."

"You always make that threat, Kurt, but it never works."

Kurt glared at his boyfriend as he grabbed another one of his flavored lifesavers and popped it into his mouth. They were watching some completely dumb movie in History class about western civilization that Kurt honestly did not give two cents about.

But what was more annoying was that his boyfriend kept poking him in the side until Kurt gave up his red lifesavers. He preferred blue, so he decided it was fine.

"You know, David. You could simply ask me for another one." Kurt sighed, glaring at the other once more.

David looked at him for a long moment, as if contemplating before shrugging and turning back to the movie.

Kurt sat in angry silence for a long moment before David looked over to his pouting boyfriend. "Hey Kurtie?"

Kurt looked over with a glare. "Yes, David?"

"Wanna make purple?" he grinned, raising his eyebrows.

Kurt stared at him before muffling his laughter.

They learned nothing that History class. 


End file.
